I Hate But Love You
by silvertwighlight
Summary: Hermione realizes that she loves the person she's hated since they met, but it she figures this out to later. Not sure of the rating or genre so hopefully it's okay. RnR plz.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

I Hate but Love You

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"I know. That's why I hate you. But I hate myself more."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I hate but love you all at the same time. We argue."

"We call each other names."

"We yell at each other."

"We didn't physically fight though."

"We don't touch each other in a harmful way."

"We do touch each other when walking past each other in the halls, classroom, or the Great Hall."

"Bu those are accidents."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I was. Not so much now though."

"We can hold a conversation now without yelling."

"But we are enemies."

"We don't have to be."

"Our friends could never accept us."

"I'll try, if you try."

"I'll try, I promise."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

Present Day:

Hermione Grand stood in a graveyard at the headstone of the man she never fully was able to show her love too, thinking about their last conversation. She looked at the headstone, it read:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Born 5 June, 1980-Died 2 August 1998

Son, Friend, Enemy

We Hated, We Argued, We Yelled, But Most Importantly

We Found Love, Even If it was a Brief Couple of Hours

I Will Always Love You, Goodbye for Now My Love

I Will See You Again One Day

Love Hermione Granger

Hermione read the message she begged Narcissa Malfoy to let her put on his gravestone. She missed him dearly and was never able to find another person she loved as much as she loved him after he was gone. She did not think she would ever marry or date after that final battle. But she was determined to keep her promise to him and she did.

"I figured you would be here Hermione." Blaise Zabini said walking up behind her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Harry was getting worried. We all were I should say. You were supposed to be at the Weasley's two hours ago."

"Sorry Blaise, I got caught up in my memories I guess."

"You were thinking about your last conversation." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I miss him so much Blaise. We were not even together for a day before he was ripped away from me."

"Just remember the last memories you had together and think about what has been brought about because of it. You have great friends, old and new. You have a beautiful 11 year old about to enter into Hogwarts. He would be so proud of you right now." Hermione leaned closer into Blaise and was quietly sobbing.

"Thanks Blaise. Let's get to Ron's and Pansy's." She said. Blaise nodded his head and conjured flowers and put them on Draco's grave and then apparated himself and Hermione to the Weasley residence. Once there they headed to the back yard knowing they would be back there.

She stopped at the door and looked around the back yard. She saw Ron, Harry, Theo, and Blaise walking over towards them by the grill laughing and talking while flipping burgers, chicken breast, and hot dogs. She saw Pansy, Ginny, and Astoria over by the table talking and setting the table with plates, cups, utensils, and side items. She then looked around the rest of the yard and first spotted Hugo Weasley, Albus Potter, Nymphadora (Dora for short) Nott, and Scorpius Zabini playing on the tree house. Looking around again she saw Rose Weasley pushing Lily Potter on the swing set. Not too from them on a blanket she saw James Potter, Draco (named after her lost love) Nott, and Aurora Zabini all looking at books that would be taking to their first year of Hogwarts, well Aurora more so than the two boys.

"Blaise said that you went to see him. Are you okay?"

"I'm as fine as I am every time this day comes Harry." She answered.

"Is Aurora excited about starting her first year of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah she is. She can't decide whether she wants to be in Slytherin like her father or in Gryffindor like her mother."

"I wish she could give some of that enthusiasm to James. I'm sure Pans and Ron would agree with me about that for Rose. Gin and Theo are happy that Drake is excited to be starting his first year."

"That's what the girls were telling me the other day." Hermione said smiling; they stayed silent for a couple of minutes watching everyone.

"Draco must be proud of you getting all of us to be friends."

"That's what Blaise said too. Wonder what he thinks about the fact that some of you became more than just friends. Do you think he's upset with me?"

"Why would he be upset with you?"

"Because I married Blaise and have a son with him and his daughter knows Blaise as her father and never even got to meet him."

"Don't ever think like that Hermione. He is happy and proud that you are able to find someone else and love him. Whether you love Blaise more or him more he doesn't care, he just wants you to be happy." Harry replied looking her in the eyes. She looked at Harry and just smiled and nodded her head in understanding. After a few moments he looked back at everyone and saw them setting the grilled food on the table and Blaise walking over towards them. "Looks like the food is ready, Ron is placing food on the table." Harry then walked over to Astoria and kissed her before sitting down next to her.

Blaise walked up to Hermione and gave her a kiss full of love and she returned the kiss. She smiled at Blaise when they pulled apart, "I love you Mrs. Zabini."

"I love you too, Mr. Zabini." They walked over to the table where everyone was seated and ready to eat. Hermione looked around the table and smiled at everyone. 'I don't think this is how you planned on us all becoming friends Draco, but for some reason I think this ended up being the best way for it to happen. I don't think we all could have been this close if this had happened any other way and I think you know that. Thank you so much for saving my life Draco. I love you and always will.' After her silent thoughts towards Draco, she started to eat and chatting along with everyone else.

**Author's Note: So this is the first Harry Potter fanfic I have finished. I got the idea and started writing it in one of my classes. I hope whoever reads this likes my story. If you have any questions or you are confused about something just ask. Thanks for reading and have a good day.**

**~SilverTwighlight~**


End file.
